even Bad can be Good
by wg12290
Summary: six bronies look at mlp one night, afterwards they all go to sleep. what they don't know is that Discord just broke loose and got some evil plans for them. will they get out of Discords grasp? lets find out, shall we? rated M for blood, curse, sexual content and alcohol. warning! the story will not be about killing and stuff only!
1. tonight is going to be a good night?

**I do not own M.L.P. F.I.M. Hasbro and the hub does. This story will be rated M for blood and killing details. R&R. **

**POV = Point Of View **

**Chapter 1, introduction.**

_Hi everybody my names William and I'm a Brony, I like to watch M.L.P, anime´s and other stuff on YouTube on my spare time. I'm just 18 so I'm still going to school, (transport-directed high school.)_

_My friend Daniel, 18 is no Brony but he does like the show. Have seen season 1 (he couldn't stop watching it) /) ^3^ (\_

_My friend Simon, 17 loves the show, but is no Brony either what I know of…_

_My friend Louis, 17 (his Swedish name is Ludwig, but I guess it's hard to say that if you are an American) he thought the show was a kid show for little girls until I showed him what Applejack meant^^. No Brony there either._

_Then there is my friend Mike, 19 (real name is Micke but as said above I think it's better with Mike) he is my best friend and he loves the show and went the Brony way with me. He is even shyer than Fluttershy! Don't understand how it is possible, but I really mean it! It took 12 days to even get to know his name and how old he was… (And we were class-mates) o.O_

_And then we got my friend John "Johan" he is today no Brony and he is kind of pompous after a visit to England for a year… (No offence, Englishmen out there) he is 17, hasn't seen the show yet._

_So let's go on with the story now, shall we? _

**POV- William**

"So now we are only waiting on John and Louis? What are taking them so long?" I asked.

Daniel answered my question while looking on his phone "they are on the way; I just got a sms from Louis that said that they just entered the city border. E.T.A 15 minutes"

That's good, is everything up and running yet Daniel? I asked but I knew the answer already.

"Eeyup, everything is done for them, 9 hours of my little pony the first season almost completed buffering." He said with an evil smile.

"Do you think they will run away or something when we show them the show?" Asked Simon

"If they try, we have some duct tape in the cellar." I said while waiting for the car that contained my two friends.

When they showed up, they said good bye to Louis dad and thanked him for the ride to my house.

"Bye dad" we all heard before we heard the doorbell ring like 22times right after each other…

Hey Louis, hi john! Me, Daniel and Simon said as we opened the door. Mike sat on a chair and waved sheepishly.

"Hi guys" Louis said as he walked in and waved at mick meanwhile. John right behind him did the same.

I locked the door and said "so let's get to the living room then. And let's get this party started! I finished laughing a little as I thought of the duct tape.

We walked to the other end of the house where we found my grandmother's 60 inch big screen and my computer that where next to the screen.

I took my place next to Mike and the duct tape, in the small sofa that stood next to the big sofa. (The little sofa is made to contain 2 persons with no problem and the big sofa is made for 6 persons)

So boys are you ready to party!? I shouted as I walked to my computer, slowly. (For the dramatic effect.)

YEA! I heard them all scream out (including Mike, strangely) behind my back.

As I plugged in the cable between the TV and my computer, the show started and as we foretold; Louis was not going to see this willingly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO F***** way I'm going to see this gay-show with you Bronies!" he actually screamed, but where pretty much cut off by Mike who already had started to bind him to the sofa while Daniel and Simon had him pinned.

When the guys had put gagged and tied him, we moved on and looked at john who sat speechless with the look (WTF just happened?) but eventually opened his mouth to say "I'm not going to fight this, but seriously? Is it as good as you say mate?"

It's better than the 1st season of Pokémon, so yea it's really good." I said, getting agree nods from the other 3 guys.

We took place in the sofa and watched the first season with laugh and joy, but had to get some pauses little here and there for toilet-needs and food.

When we hit the last episode´s ending I went to my computer and stopped the little rest of the video, and turned around. I nodded to Mick as an (you can remove the gag from Louis now) he did and we waited for the RAW answer he was going to give us.

F*** you Willy F*** you forever! I hate you so much!" he actually started to cry a little and I thought about if I had ruined my friendship with him by tying him to the sofa and stuff without his permission. (WRONG) next words where magic in my ears "where do I sign up for the Brony thing?"

John who were faster than me just asked "yea I really liked it too where do I sign in?"

Well you are official Brony´s by saying who your favorite pony is and witch sort of pony you want to be 'if' you lived in Equestria.

I already knew what Louis would answer as he loves power of any kind… "I would be a unicorn and my favorite is RB because of her awesomeness." But John surprised me a little bit by saying "I want to be a Pegasus and my favorite is pinkie, she is so random mate"

"Well anyone up for season 2?" I asked but I already knew the answer because of the clock that showed 23.50

"TOMORROW" they laughed out when they saw the time.

"Ok then tomorrow it is, I will start the next season now and make it to buff so it's done to tomorrow morning. Sounds good to you all?"

"Eeyup!" Mike said trying to mimic big-mac. He hit pretty close to original so we all laughed a little bit before I was done with the computer. After that I made it clear that we could go to bed after brushing our teeth.

"So anyone here that does really want to go to Equestria? And what would you give for it?" my friend Simon asked all of us as we tuck ourselves in our respective beds.

"I would totally do anything to go! Just to be there feel that harmony and see a person that doesn't steal, do drugs, drink, murder or robbing anyone. And maybe even get a "good morning" from the people you say it to." I said, because it's my biggest dream.

"You mean the ponies you speak too?" Said Daniel as he where correcting me.

"Of course I meant ponies! But right now it feels like they should be pronounced people for how they think and act. Well more talking tomorrow, god night!" I said as I felt Mr. Sandman pull me off to sleep faster than I could ever imagine.

**To be continued.**


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2 **

_**Equestria. POV – Discord**_

Why should I just sit here? … Why can't I be free for once? … What is so bad with a little chaos? … Why is turning someone into stone such a cliché? ... Is my life really worth sitting and rot in an ugly statue of myself with the ugliest expression? ... Why can't that princess just kill me? ... She is so serious all the time but can't kill me… why? Am I not worth killing? Have I no right to live? If she can't kill me, can I kill her? I can't kill… it's not in my nature… but if I go out again they just lock me in again if I can't get rid of her… or do I? All I need is to get rid of the elements of harmony. I can make the weapons, but I need six creatures from another world to fulfill my plan… 1 for each element to fight.

Where would I get these six creatures that have enough brain to do this but to little brain to go against me? Dragons? No, too big and too smart. Zebras? No, they have no hands. Griffin… absolutely not! I hate those, they only go berserk If you give them power…

How about humans? Yes that would work, but I haven't seen one in 4000years… the last one was the pony called Starswirl the bearded, or as his human name was (Noah) weird name… but Starswirl was actually happy with some chaos… I miss that pony.

If I could shake my head from side to side I would do it now… if I just could snap my fingers I could search for Starswirl´s heir in no time… I only need a teleportation word from the library in Canterlot of "teleportation through worlds". But how will I get it? What's this? A light? It's not evening yet is it? I can hear voices!

"Rover! You said he would be here!"

"He is here somewhere I can feel the chaos close by."

"How can you feel the chaos?"

"Well Fido, it's just as how you feel when you need to go and take a dump."

"You feel like you need to take a dump when you are near him?"

"NO it was just a way to let you know that I feel something!"

"Shhhhhh don't alert the guards Rover!"

"Well, well look who we got here."

"Is it the one and only?"

"That's right!"

"The evil master?"

"Yes you could say that!"

"Hail discord! We came to set you free."

"What are those two diamond dogs doing over there? That's the statue of victory… I am over here…"

"Wait Fido I don't think this one is the Discord we came for…"

"How can you tell?"

"Well first of all, this statue is a pony not a natural disaster that mother-earth forgot in the process."

"Gee thanks for that compliment 'assface' that dog needs to learn some manners."

"Now that you mentioned it, it doesn't look like Discord from what I heard of him…"

"Maybe it's the statue over there? The one that looks like it have seen a ghost."

"It looks more like it! Doesn't it? What are you waiting for? Destroy the stone that he is imprisoned of."

"They are really going to release me? Why? What's their motive?"

It said "CLANG" as the pickaxe smashed against the statue and seconds later the statue started to crack with a fearsome speed. When discord finally felt that he could break it that's what he did.

And after he yawned highly he looked at those two saviors that got stars in their eyes as they looked upon THE discord that stood in front of them.

"Thank you two, I really appreciate your big rescue of me."

"Well can we get a wish for breaking you free? If it's ok of course MASTER."

"Well it's no fun if only one part gets happy, so what is your wish?" I said clearly only to be polite.

"Diamondsssss" rover said just like Smeagol from the movie (lord of the rings) witch creped me out a little bit…

"Well how many diamonds? And where should I put them?"

"A thousand!" Fido said magically

"You are thinking to small Fido! We want a million! In our lair of course, MASTER."

"Ok here we go!" I made a looping in the air and said "done."

"Just like that?" Asked Fido, I think he got curious why it was so easy and fast done…

"Yes just like that! The diamonds is propped in your caverns, and you will have a hard time with cleaning up, but yes they are ALL in your lair." "(I ass I could see their faces when they get to the entrance, PRICELESS!)" It will at least take a whole weak to clear the diamonds out of the entrance.

"Thanks again dogs, I have an errand to attend too." With that I snapped my fingers and teleported to the castles library. What I remember is that Nopony except the princess is allowed to enter this part of the castle, and she is asleep if I know her right, so I won't get disturbed until it's too late.

Well let's see now I think it should be here somewhere… WHAT? It's not there! That's the exact spot it should be if it's in alphabetical order. Now I'm really confused… the princess newer takes her books without returning them the same night…

"HALT!" tho who is there, SHOW YOURSELF! You are not allowed to visit this part of the castle!

Damn… its Luna, I totally forgot about her being back from the moon… what should I do now? Is everything over before I even started? "GHHHHHAAAAAA, TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" shit did I scream that out loud? She is coming this way… guess its back to my stone in an hour then… I don't care of teleporting anymore…

"Tho is Discord! W-what are tho doing in my tower?"

"I was hoping to find a book called (teleportation through worlds) but now that you are here I guess I will need to be imprisoned again…" I said, clearly I couldn't keep my head up for what I knew what was going to happen…

I got out of my trance when I felt a hoof pull my head up to eye-level with THE princess Luna, damn she has grown a lot since I saw her last time.

Well Discord tho and I have not talked since before I was banished to the moon, how are you these days?

Whoa! Not the reaction I thought would come from her, I can't lie, and I heard from rumors that she can see the truth in the eyes. Well I've been sitting in the stone out in the yard in 6months now, and I want to go to the human's world tonight.

What would tho want to do with the humans? What is your motive for making your way to that world?

"I want to live! I can't throw my life away, by just looking at Everypony walking by my statue and laughing at me… I need a new home and from what I heard, that the humans is omnivores and chaos itself. Maybe that should have been my home." I said all this looking at the floor again because I didn't want her too se through my lie.

Tho know that if you are going to get there at night, there is a need that the human's planet has a portal open already.

I know and I can feel one open right now. That was true tho, I did feel that one portal streaming with energy, faster than any portal I ever felt before.

So, say that I helped tho to get to the human world, what is in it for me?

I can be your pony-sitter again sometime if you want me too.

That-that-that would be very nice indeed Dc." She said and I could see that huge blush she had on her cheeks right after, he I wonder what she was thinking about. "I will send tho there with a re-portal spell, so that tho can return at any time.

"Thank you Luna, you are making me very glad by doing this for me." 'I got to say she have clearly grown up to a full grown mare. A little childhood is still left but that's just a bonus for the funny guys such as me.'

So, do you want to know the word or not? I got it right here Dc. She said while she giggled my direction. (Completely childish of her if you ask me)

Yes, I want that word so can you give the book to me now? I need to go away tonight! I did sound really panicked as I spoke those last words, and of course, the student wants to lecture her master…

Can I hear a pleeeeaase from the panicked and funny Dc? She said almost falling to the ground laughing.

Now it was my time to joke "pleeeaaaaaaasssseee little moon-liquid." I said blinking my eyes in a flashy way and having kitty-eyes begging her for the book.

Now she stopped laughing and got an angry look instead, whereupon she stated "tho told me you would newer bring that up again! … But let's forget that and move on, here is the book for you."

Calming down, I can really see that she has grown a lot since last time… she avoided an argument with me… I grabbed the book with my magic, and localized the word with a search-spell. I then pronounced the word that led as follow "Swag" and immediately the portal was opening in front of me, when I stepped towards it I almost forgot to say good-bye, I turned around and saw that Luna was nowhere to be found. "What a shame, I really wanted to say good-bye to her…" I thought "But this is not the time to waste sitting and crying for nothing! See you all soon Equestria, Mouhahaha"

I stepped through the portal to find a single guy lying in front of me on some sort of bed. "Time to work."

_**To be continued**_


	3. DC

Chapter 3

"**What the fuck is going on?"**

"**(In dream)" Williams pow**

"Welcome to Ponyville William, it's not often we get visitors from another world." Twilight said looking at me with those purple eyes of hers.

"Thank you twilight it's a real pleasure to be here, I always dreamt of getting to this place. And now that I'm here, I want to learn everything about all of it." (As always…)

"That can take some time you know, but if you are willing to listen, I will tell you everything." She said with a smile to me.

I often fall asleep after two long-super-fucking-sick-ultra-hard math problems, with Twilight helping me with them of course. But this time, something else happened…

"Hey, you can't sleep when I'm trying to say you something, ass-hole!" Twilight shouted at me and looked really angry.

"W-what? Twilight newer curses, what is going on? This must be a nightmare, time to wake up! I-I-I can't? What is happening?" I started to walk out of the library, ignoring twilights every word, and outside I got even more surprised when I saw what waited for me, all my friends that slept over today… "So do you guys have a dream right now where everything fucked up?" I asked just to be sure they were real.

Mike was first to answer "U think? And I was just about to get my first kiss dude!"

And of course, Louis was the second to answer "I was dreaming of my money and I suddenly got transported to this place totally random… and who did you almost kiss mike? :3"

"N-none of your business, anyway how do we get out of this weird dream?" mike said totally on defense for the moment.

"We should go to Celestia in this dream and ask her to get out of here, if you ask me." I said totally being the only one that could think for the moment, because all my friends started to hold their heads like they were in pain… it took me 4.39 seconds to realize that they had a really bad headache and that it was more pain in it than I ever seen before, how do I know? Simple, everybody was screaming on the ground.

I'm not the most fast-thinking person; I'm more the 'think long and well before you act.' So before I could think out something reasonable enough that was happening to my friends, I also started to scream and shake in pain. And before I could feel my mind come too ease I felt… nothing…

**Back to reality Williams pow **(Me, mike, Simon, Louis, John and Daniel´s real mind is still left deep in that nightmare.)

Then I heard that voice… "If you six going to be of use to me I needed to delete all your memories about everything, I will give you back your memories about your friends tho, I don't want u all to be enemies when we arrive so to speak. Now what do you have in mind son?" That voice asked me…

"I can't think of anything except words I'm saying… it feels empty." I whispered, empty as I was.

"Then I will ask you a more serious question boy, are you willing to kill Celestia for me?"

"I guess we can do anything, we need something to do, and what shall we call you?" we all six said in simultaneously.

"Master will be just fine, no more info is needed for the moment, so I'm going to pronounce you to be the leader for this group, are you good a strategy son?" he asked pointing at me with his talon claw.

I think I am, something tells me that I'm good at it. I answered while staring deep in the lamp next to me, as if it made me remember something…

"Good then let's make some changes and we will be on our way back to Equestria." I could see him think of something really happy, because he made looping's in the air and laughed like a little kid.

(Something absolutely snapped in my brain when I heard the name of the place we were going to. But why? Had I've been there before?) I couldn't get the time to think through before mine and my friend's bodies started to change. Our bodies slowly turned to four-legged creatures pretty much known as ponies; the pain from this transformation was unbearable! Couldn't breathe or think under the procedure that fucked us all up. When the transformation was done, I felt sick… like I was dead…

"Then we have to do something about that cuteness of you all, you can't storm the castle as six small earth ponies and hope for the best, I think I got the idea." He then touched all of our bodies; after ten seconds our skins suddenly rot away and, left were only six skeleton ponies with red eyes. "I think this will scare the crap out of the guards, ooh I want to see their faces right now! This will be so fun." He actually giggled, somehow deep inside I got a thought that, he don't do that so often.

"Pardon me master" john said "but how are we supposed to storm a castle without some weapons?"

"I was just to show you the weapons you will take with you on this mission, a shield to defend against the hard beam of Celestias power and of the elements of harmony. This shield will go to you!" he pointed at me to get the shield, and I did as I was told. The shield was freezing cold and pretty heavy and must clearly have a weight on at least 50kg, but I found another mechanic with it in a matter of seconds. I could split the shield into two swords with their grip on each side of the inner side of it.

Mace of spades, I think these dark raw weapons will go to the one that wants to crack some skulls." Discord announced. Daniel took the two maces with perceptible spikes before anyone could react. The scary part was the darkness creping around these two as he picked them up. (He is the destructive one in our gang so I thought he would be good with them.)

"We need a strong person to lift this sword tho, the name of the blade is 'scorching-blood' Simon grabbed the huge bastard-sword that set on fire as he picked it up.

"This halberd is a good weapon for sweep attacks. Its name is thunder-law" Discord said holding in the big pointing end of the halberd. "I think I will get that one, I think it will suite me pretty well." Johan said, and as he grabbed the handle the pointy area started to surround with devastating lightning.

Louis took a bow before discord could tell him what it was. "This bow don't use ordinary arrows, it uses its own soul as ammunition. And the more souls this soul in the bow consumes the more power every arrow will have. Every enemy hit by one arrow will cripple in fear. The name is 'soul-marauder'."

"And last but not lightest, the 'Earth-cutters'." Those twelve blades (six on each) that sat on what looked like two boxing gloves, was made of something heavy discord said was from the inner core of the planet he was from.

"But that shield/ twin swords have two names, when it is in shield mode, it's called tundra-block. And when it is in twin sword mode, they are called 'blizzard breeze' are you all ready for your journey?" discord asked us, and what else could we do than say: "YES MASTER!"?

He pressed on a metal box that was lying on a desk near a big black screen of some kind, and out of nowhere a big dark-blue portal appeared. So we started to walk inside one by one.

When it was only me left to enter, discord grabbed me and said "I will remain here until the mission is over; it's too dangerous for someone like me to go there while the elements still is active. Good luck 'death-colts' you will need it."

I thanked him one last time before I also entered the portal and got teleported to some cave, I've never seen before. In front of me stood all my friends with weapons ready and was looking for an exit. (Pretty hard in the dark) about 20 minutes later we found daylight at the caverns exit witch blinded us momentarily. When the blinding faded, we saw a huge castle is the horizon, and I turned to my friends and said "ok Death-Colts, we are going to that castle to destroy the elements of harmony and kill a pony called Celestia! Any questions?"

Daniel was the pony to speak up as he said "if some ponies get in our way, can we kill them?"

No don't kill anypony… of course we kill every pony standing in our way filly. How else are we going to be able to kill the one named Celestia? Ask our way in?"

"No more questions? Good, let's go. Death-Colts, CHARGE FOR MASTER!"

End of Chapter 3 and this is when I will put it on the internet; sorry for long waiting for anything but I have been busy with random stuff… "COUGHCRYINGCOUGH" of personal things that crushed my heart so hard… hope you will like my new story, please review and I hope you find this interesting.

Until next time 'BROHOOF /)'

**to be continued**


	4. A real nightmare

**Chapter**** 4 **

**(In the ****nightmare****) ****Williams POW (again)**

"We need to keep running guys! We just started running towards the castle!" I screamed, running even faster with all of my friends following me tight behind.

"I got a huge question dude, WHAT THA FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Mike said, scared of the thought that something really bad had happened.

"I don't know man… but if we are going to get out of here I think we need to go see somebody. By the way, is it only me that feels really different?" Louis said, trying to get something to talk about to calm Mike down

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel like I'm sick or something… can someone check my temperature? I'm feeling cold like hell." Mike whimpered, now even more worried…

"I'm on it" I said (something u got to understand with this next sentence is that I'm a little special A.K.A I got 39 as a normal temperature in my body, so everyone that is "normal" is cold when I touch them) I tried to retain my breath from running so fast before moving on to mike. When I had calmed down to normal breathing and pulse I moved up to mike and put my wrist on his head. The face on my friend mike´s face when I put my wrist on his forehead… PRICELESS! I was one second from asking if he could plop his eyes back in his head but I was stopped just before I was trying to say it, by mike who said "dude… you are dead, you got no pulse…"

Those words took me sickly of guard, I started to breathe heavily and check my pulse under my left cheek, and as mike told, I didn't have a pulse… I started to scream and putting my hands at my chest where my heart should be located in a final attempt to find my pulse. When I didn't find my pulse, I stopped breathe… for ten seconds nothing happened, then I heard my friend John scream, then Mike, then Simon… (It was like we tried to see who had the highest girl scream) Louis and Daniel fainted. This second, I understood that none of us had a pulse. We are all dead! What the hell happened when we slept? The third world war? Nuclear?

I was interrupted in my thoughts by mike that took stand and pronounced "we can't be dead; we need to find out what's going on. So let's run to the castle and get this curse fixed! That's the only thing I can see clearly enough to do!"

"I agree with mike but we need to get there, all of us. We need something to carry those two, something tells me that we need all six of us to go to that castle." said john.

"Well we got no time to build something so let's just carry them the old and fashioned way, me and mike going to grab Louis, and you two go grab Daniel." We did as I said, and to my surprise I didn't find a dead guy so heavy, Louis where quite light in fact.

"Let's move it guys! We follow the tracks!" after what felt like an hour of running three things where not what they should be. One: I didn't feel tired of the sprint we made. (I'm not good at sprinting for a longer time.)

Two: trees started to grow on the sides of the track with a speed of lightning, and soon a whole swamp/jungle was in front of us.

Three: Daniel and Louis woke up. (A faint should at least be for three hours or so)

"Where are we going? Where are we? Why is it so dark? Both of the fainters said at the same time.

"We need to go through this forest here so we can get to the castle on the side of that mountain." I responded as we put my friends down as easy as we could.

"So it wasn't just a dream then…" both of my new-awakened friends said at the same time.

"No… we are still dead or not dead, and we are still on our way to the castle but now we got a swamp/forest in front of us…" said mike to pronounce the obvious.

Well I remember that walking in to a dark forest without any light at all and no compass or stars to tell you where to go… is pretty much impossible" john said, clearly he was the one that was outdoors most of our group before this happened.

"Ooookeeey so you are saying we either need to find a way around or find a guide?" I asked.

"Eeyup." John said, and I don't know why but I couldn't hold myself from a little laugh…

"Well not to ruin your fun-time but… there is a cottage over there." Louis said, pointing to the right at a house that was put inside a tree. That's what I thought it looked like.

"Let's ask the person in the cottage if he can show us the way." Said Daniel.

How can you be so sure someone is home, hmm? I said, not understanding how he could know such a thing.

It's coming smoke from the chimney, isn't it obvious that someone is home?

O I totally missed that… well lets go then.

We jogged to the cottage, and I gently knocked on the small door with my long finger's bone as I reached down. We all where at least two heads higher than the door we stood in front of. The door opened after what I thought fifteen seconds, and closed just as fast as it had opened.

_**Pov change (Fluttershy)**_

"_O my… this is indeed a weird dream, what are those things? Maybe they are a new species of monkeys? And maybe they just want my help. You need to be brave Fluttershy! How should you else know if some new creature needs your hel…"_

Hello! Sorry if I'm disturbing you sir or ma'am, but we really need some help! Please!

_They can talk?! They don't sound like they got the intension to hurt me, so I… think… I… maybe… can h-help… okay *sigh* just open the door and be nice, do not be too loud and maybe the wont run away as the Canterlot creatures did…_

I opened the door and walked outside just as much so they could see whole me.

"Um, good day miss. We need to get too the castle on the side of that mountain and would appreciate a guide that could take us through this forest behind you." The tall creature in the middle said.

"_Maybe I should go ask twilight to just teleport them to Canterlot…" but I need to ask them if they are O.K. with it first… come on you can do it… _"I do…" _o my… they are all staring at me… I don't like when people stare at me... (Putting my mane in front of my face) _

"O come on guys, we are scaring her if we all look at her at the same time, and she is shy! Can't you all see? Can you all go away a bit so I can talk to her alone?" _the middle and to the left creature said. I can't resist his deep voice tho; it sounds so gentle and at the same time so strong… maybe just a glint of how he looks like…_

_Just when I took away my mane I saw that he blushed when his eyes meet mine, he had light-blue eyes and they looked like they were literally at peace… I did the same I think (because it felt like my cheeks was on fire…) time to open your mouth, you mouse! _"Um I tried to say umm…__I know a__faster way to Canterlot." I heard my voice fade away the longer I talked so I tried to make it short.

He was still looking everywhere except on me as he said "Canterlot is the name of the castle we said we wanted to go to, correct?" I nodded before he continued. "We would be happy for any help we can so I guess we will accept your offer miss…?"

"O forgive me for being rude! My name is Fluttershy, and your name is?"

"I'm the one that needs to be sorry on that question… none of either me or my friends remember their names… the only thing we know is that we need to be at the castle as fast as possible."

"O my, you all poor things, if we are going to Canterlot really fast, I will need to get my friend Twilight that lives in town. So can you all wait here for me?" _I gave him my best smile to show that I wanted him the best I could give._

"_There will be no problem to stay here while you go for help. And I will thank you, ahead of your deed."_

"_Just when I was supposed to leave, something made my dream blurry and I felt my whole world shake like crazy… whereupon I heard a voice of somepony." _"FLUTTERSHY WAKE UP! We need to go. Celestia sent a message that she needs the elements of harmony again."

"Twilight? I was just about to run to your house and get your help… o it was just a dream…"

"Yes it was literally just a dream. But you need to get up; we need to go to Canterlot castle right now!"

"_I was interrupted before I could speak by hooves that stormed through my door. I put my weight to the right and got up on my own hooves."_

"We came as fast we could Twi; all of us are here now." Said Applejack that stood in the middle of Rainbow-dash, Pinkie-pie and Rarity"

"Good, then gather close and I will teleport us all to Canterlot castle."

"_I did as twilight said but couldn't ignore the fact that something felt important in that dream… was it 'just' a dream? Or could it be something more?"_

With a bright flash we reappeared in the throne-room where Celestia sat on her throne.

"good that you could make it that fast Twilight we got serious problems today. I got good and bad news that will make this day a nightmare for ever… _if the princess say this… its really, really, super, duper, extra, we are about to get attacked, bad… _"Discord has escaped once more…" twilight broke Celestias speech before she could continue and said

"Again? Where is he then?"

"That I do not know… he disappeared last night but I can feel six parts of his aura coming this way in colt-running speed… also that is why you are here, those objects that is on their way here is not natural and the element of harmony should make it as it should be. But be careful, I sense dark magic around these objects. Worse than when you all forgot your friendship…"

"That's real bad your highness! Then well be very careful, you can trust on us." Said Applejack

"I know you will Applejack; I know you all will… I will station you six right here, so that I can get in the fight if necessary. If my plans go correct, we won't need the elements before the objects get pinned down by the guards at the gates."

"And if everything goes wrong?" Asked rarity, with full shivers of what the answer would be.

"Then we are everything left to defend Equestria…"

"I thought you would say that…" 'swallow'

**POV change (death-colt Mike)**

_I hope we are there soon, it's itching in my earth-claws. I want to kill something. I wonder if the others also got that itching feeling. "_Finally, we have arrived I see?" I just wanted to make sure we were there.

"Yes we are where we should now, Canterlot. Arm yourself! Because now we go for the castle, no mercy for enemies that crosses us, Louis you get all archers and unicorns on the roofs. Mike you are going to run solo on the right side to prevent them from flanking us, the same for john but you get the left, me, Daniel and Simon is rushing straight forward and slaying everything in our way. We meet up in front of the big castle-gate. Any questions? Good, then we go on three. One. Two. Three!"

_There we split up to kill anything in our way, me on the right, which I loved, only because of the reason that I got first-blood on a guard that didn't realize my intensions, so he was cut in twelve equally sliced pieces that slides to the sides with a huge amount of blood sprouting out of every wound that was over his body. I felt the blood raining down on me as the fountain corpse that stood before me sprouted blood in the air above, and left no less than a red area filled with blood. I was satisfied. Of course his friends wanted to die too cause they tried to kill me with their spears. The first spear missed me with a whole meter… I wonder who gives them training… the second one tho, went straight through my ribcage, I darkened my eyes so it would seem like I died, but just when he started yelling that he killed one, I took my right earth-cuter and sliced his head from the side. With my left earth-cuter I killed the other guard that was whimpering in fear. There was a fourth guard that literally tried to crawl away, begging for mercy. I picked him up and asked him "_why should you be spared? Is it because you got to little training in the army?"

"No please! I got a wife and two fillies!"

"Then I got some news for you… THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

_I only heard one small one-second long scream before his head was put on the 'thumb-blade' on my right stone-cutter. In front of me were now twelve new scared guards... This day will be fun._

_**POV change (John)**_

_I went to the left as I was ordered and heard screams from Mike´s side just as I went to my streets. In front of me stood eight guards (four with their spear drawn and steady hold on the spears, and the other four with their spears either not pointing at me or wobbling like a fish trying to get away for its life. The four steady guards demanded that I should give up… foolish colts. Then they screamed "_**FOR EQUESTRIA!"**_ as they charged me when I clearly didn't want to give up. I swept thunder-law from my left to my right, and cut heads and even spears before anypony could react to my speed, the four left was really scared now. They throwed their spears at my feet and begged for their lives as they cried. This will be fun. But I guess I don't have time for this so I'll just ask them the magical question._

"What gives you all the right to live?" I already knew the answer all of the scared colts would tell me, 'sigh'." Two said "I got a wife and fillie/s!" and the third said "I want to live! (Classic)

But the fourth one surprised me with "I'm still a virgin!" he looked like he was 30 so I laughed so hard I was almost crying.

"Well I am sad for you all fuck-tards, (no I'm not) but you all got a one way ticket to death! _I said as I swept my thunder-law once again and chopped the remaining four colt's heads of. It's Time for the next street…_

_**POV change (William, Daniel, Louis and Simon) story telling**_

_W: I think we only got to the corner of the first street before we heard somepony scream on our right, right?_

_L: Yea I think it was Mike who cut a guard into a shitload of pieces. But enough of his story and back to ours._

_S: well then, just around the corner we found a huge blockade made between the houses on the left to the houses on the right, on it we found… um… guys? I'm not good at math, you know that._

_D: they were like sixty-nine guards and one leader, and the leader was a quick mind because just as we meet his eyes he said…_

_W: "I can see in your eyes that you won't give up, so I will give you a better proposition, go back or get to know the feeling how It would be to be an living needle"_

_L: we totally wanted to know that feeling right? (Epic troll-face in background)_

_S: dude, why else would we just stand there while fifty archers released their arrows on us?_

_D: I don't know, maybe because we wanted to try the "arrow to the knee" myth? _

_W: yea makes sense, however we need to get back to the story._

_L: that's right, I almost forgot. Well, there we stood our ground and took the fifty arrows straight to our bony-bodies._

_S: can't forget the face on the general/leader or what he now was when we started to pull out arrows out of our bony-bodies. _

_D: Yea it was hilarious, and of top on that he could hear the screams of his comrades that died on the sides by Mike and John. Best slaughter ever? _

_W: yea, I didn't even need to use tundra-block mode on them, I think I got five serious soldiers and six runners on that day, Plus the general of course._

_L: I got twelve runners and that was it. But my bow was happy after so I won't cry._

_S: holy dear god, I love being in the middle of a fight. I got twenty-four just by spin to win with scorching-blood. Did you guys know scorching-blood gets a meter extra range in combat because of the fire?_

_D: I didn't and I think it was because I was back to back with you the whole god-damn fight. But I must say that those thirteen I got was screaming in fear just by looking at my weapons maces of spades._

_W: And still, those ten who tried to give up and be spared their life… pathetic! I mean come on, if you were a soldier and joined an army that got fucked on the battlefield and you still got the weapon in your hooves, why are you not helping your fellow men in the fight? If I would come home and say "hey mom I'm back from the war!" and she would be like "thank god, I was so worried. So did you win?" And I would be like "nope but I cried like a baby and begged for mercy so much they let me return home with my life" then my mother would be like "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT WELKOME HERE ANYMORE YOU SPINELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" So I believe we made them a favor not to spare those colts that day, didn't we?_

_L: didn't think of it that way, I just liked to see them whimper and suffer their last seconds of their lives._

_S: Well on with the story now, we arrived at the castle gate and got a little surprise as we moved through the doors._

_D: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Let's make a POV change there, because we all gathered in front of the castle and it wasn't much we can remember after we entered._

_W: yea, you are right. But we should soon give the readers a cliffhanger soon; it's the longest chapter the writer has ever made… _

_L: just get on with it._

_S; D: YEA, GET ON WITH IT!_

_W: "ok chill here it comes."_

_**POV change (Fluttershy)**_

_The princess is not looking to good when we can hear the screams from outside, so I hugged her and said "it will be okay" she tried to smile but I saw how it disappeared just as fast as it went on… we heard the screams and weapons clinging, coming closer and closer until all noise just suddenly vanished._

_For several seconds, nothing happened. But just as Celestia was about to say something, the doors blew up, and right in front of us right there on the floor stood six earth-ponies with red eyes and glared at everything in the room. But something was not natural with those ponies… none of them had either flesh or blood on their bodies… I was scared to death… _

"We are not afraid of you!" _said Rainbow-dash, as she flew a little higher to show herself for the enemy._

"_Ha, finally a worthy opponent in this boring city, tell me mare: do you fear death?" he said, as his cheek-bones clapped together and made a drum-noise. The colt that said this had a bow strained to his back._

"_I have lost the count on how many times I have cheated on him and laughed in his face, if that is where you are going!" RD was really cocky when she said those words; did she even listen on what happened outside?_

"_Well, where is your weapon then girl? I can't fight you if you are unarmed." he said, rather heroic like it was a fair fight and all…_

"_I don't use weapons, I like using my fists. Got any problems with that?" oh my… she is getting really cocky now…_

"_No I don't, but my bow has. He likes to absorb and eat souls. We will do like this, you won't use your wings and I will not use my bow, deal?" Said the colt, and I was freaking out in my mind when I got the picture of a bow eating RD… _

"_Louis! You can't have all the fun you know, we are five more here that wants a fight!" said the one in the middle with a big shield that had a scar that went through the hole shield, I think he must have gotten a guards spear that split it or something… I don't really know…_

"_Then pick a fight with the remaining five girls then, this one is mine!" Said the colt now known as 'Louis' weird name…_

"_I see you are the one that leads your pack so I guess it's you against me!" said Twilight with huge confidence… she is so brave…_

"_And I will gladly accept that challenge mare." Said the colt in the middle. The one with the shield. _

"_I see you gat some power in those bones of yours, boy with the big sword on fire." Applejack too? Dear Celestia this will be a massacre… _

"… … … … … … … … …"

"_SIMON! IT'S YOU SHE IS REFERING TO!" screamed the group at the colt who I think; don't have enough brain cells…_

"_Well I will of course accept the challenge; sorry for being myself buds…" poor thing… no why am I sorry for the enemy? Bad Fluttershy, BAD!"_

"_Well I can't see anypony in the taste of what I want to fight; all of them are so dirty!" thank good that Rarity is so pompous of herself; it's for her own good._

"_A woman with taste ey? Well wait a second mademoiselle, and I will clean myself for the battle." screw the last thing I said… This one was a real gentle-colt it was showing long way, he stepped away from the others just to hit himself with his spears sharp end, whereupon he was electrifying himself until the volt of the lightning had made him cleaner than if you showered. Quite impressive… _

"_Then I want the one with the two sticks, I don't like claws (to pointy). Are you okay with the kitty-cat, Fluttershy?" Oh my, I'm not okay with anyone of them… but I guess that the one with the sticks looks a little more like a maniac than the other one with the claws… _

"_Well… um… ok… I… I… I guess" ….he looks scary…_

_Celestia stated: "Then it is settled then? We start the fight on three. One, two, thr…_

"_Hold it! Before we do this, we should know who we win against." Said the one that had the shield in his hooves a moment ago. "William, for you miss?"_

_And I am Twilight, private student of princess Celestia. Twilight said, as she reached out her hoof to the dead colt._

"_Are we royal here ey? Well then." I was newer expecting this from the enemy but he actually held her hoof with his from beneath and reached in with his head and gave her hoof a small and gentle kiss. He then looked her in her eyes and said "my lady" I could hear the giggles from the other girls when they saw Twilight blush from the moment she clearly wasn't prepared for. But I think I giggled the most of us._

"_Well my name is Rainbow-dash and I don't want that girly treatment!" nothing else expected from Equestria's best flyer…_

_Well I'm Louis and I wouldn't give it to you even if you begged me bitch! When the curse was brought up, Celestia couldn't help but to at least 'wake up a little bit fast.' But she remained silent; I guess it was because she knew she would be pretty dead if she would say anything…_

"_My name is Pinkie pie, but my friend's calls me Pinkie pie, so you can call me Pinkie pie."_

"_My name is Daniel, I can be quite hyper from now and then."_

"_Then we are two on that area! Shake it or leave it?" Pinkie said with the biggest smile on her face._

_He did reach out for her hoof but stopped in the last second and said "you got a 'shocker' in that hoof, right?"_

_(Epic GASP) "How could you know?"_

"_I don't know, but something makes me think of tricks when I hear your name."_

"_Hi there y'all, my name is Applejack, the owner of 'Sweet apple-acres.'"_

"_Well I'm the mighty Simon, A.K.A Dimitri the scorpion." Weirdest names ever! Almost funny… 'Giggle'_

_My name is Rarity, and my personality is as my name; a rarity._

_Pleasure to make the coincidence Beautiful, my name is John the gentleman._

"_A gentleman indeed" Rarity said when he kissed her hoof just as William had done, but this time the colt kneeled too, to make it even gentler. _

"_Mike, common man you can do this. Just say your name and shake her hoof and it will be over with." William said._

_Twilight took word for the first time in ages: "what's wrong with him?" _

_He is two hundred percent shy… so we will maybe have to wait a while…_

_Well, then we got to wait a loooong time… because our friend Fluttershy here is also two hundred percent shy… _

_This seems so familiar… but where? I recognize his way of approach but where? Maybe if I could be closer without him getting mad over it… think of something smart, think! Maybe? … _

_Excuse me sir, my name is F-F-Fluttershy. And I wanted you to know that you got a spider on your head; can I remove it for you? I gave him my best smile, to give him good intensions._

_Na I can do it my own… he raised his hoof towards his head and spoke so low that I didn't hear what he said. But I could see that he was going to kill the little spider and I had to stop him!_

"_STOP right there mister! You can't just kill an innocent animal! He is defenseless!" I ran up to him snatched the spider and backed off a couple of meters. I then released the spider on the castle-floor, and watched it happily sprint away towards closest wall. _

_But the action I made, got a consequence by Mike who said: "why so worried about a little spider? He has no real purpose in this world." Did he REALLY say THAT? _

"_That's it! He got just as much right to live as you, if not even more! Think if you where this little spider and a big colt just totally obliterated you. Think about it; several years of living and just because that someone is heartless, you die!" I started to come very close to mike when I did my stare into his red eyes, and continued with: "you are not worthy to the living, you are a coward and a big meanie! _

_**Momentarily POV change (Mike)**_

_I… I can't move… can't even take my eyes away… I'm stuck in her eyes! Can't speak, can't do anything… what do I do? Scream inside myself? No that will newer work… only one thing to do… I was hopping not to do this…_

_**POV change (Fluttershy)**_

_Something is happening with him! I can't tell what… I guess I'll keep stare at him until he can see clearly… what IS THIS?_

_Holy mother of good, it took me some time to find inspiration to write on… sorry readers… as always; my grammar sucks… but R&R and tell me what you think of this bloody tale ^^ I dare you! Oh and btw, I will need an O.C to next chapter (in dreams below dreams) he/she will be the oracle and will live with Zecora later on, the O.C MUST BE SERIOUS! Nothing like, Chuck Norris; he can do anything or Big Momma or any stupid names like that, sure I got no problems with that name in personal but I want a serious story! Plz… thanks for reading my story and I hope you got yourself a good day. _

_Brohoof on Y'all /)_


	5. the return

_**Chapter 5, the return**_

_**Pov (mike)**_

_Got damit! It hurts as hell in head! Something is pounding really deep inside… it's trying to break out… but what is it? Ouch my head, it's pounding harder and harder for every second I'm stuck here… "Ghaaaaaaa"… … … _

_Where… am I? Ow, my head… whoa, it looks like that Fluttershy in my dream is in front of me… I can't move… why can't I move? I should try opening my mouth or something… "Um… can you please stop stare at me? I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable when you do that…"_

"_Wait, it's you! From the dream!" she released me from her stare but still looked very angry at me "I thought you were a nice person, but I guessed I was wrong! Tell me, how can you be so heartless?" Those words got me by surprise a little too much…_

_I tried to stand up from my 'standing on all four; stance but I couldn't for some reason… I looked down… "GHAAAAAA!" I couldn't stop scream (inside)! I was something, but not a walking on two leg-thing anymore! I am something with hooves, not hands or feets… _

"_Is this your way to bring me and my friends faster to the castle!? What did you do to me? And where are my friends?!" I couldn't stop those questions from leaving my mouth… I could just feel that something wasn't right…_

_I was forced to stop talk by this 'Fluttershy' who said "don't you remember anything of what you've done today? I don't even know what's going on… one second; you are like: killing everything you can see without mercy. And the other second; something very broken and with the biggest amnesia I have ever seen… what are you?_

_Okay chill out man… "Pheuw" deep breaths. Slow and deep breathing. "Pheuw" I think I can tell her now "okay this is what I can tell you; what I remember… I started this morning at a big tree in the middle of some town, where I meet my five friends who had just gotten a sick headache, which I had gotten just some minutes back. Then the leader-friend of mine said we had to get to the castle on the side of a mountain, because he could feel that we might get some help… we ran towards the castle and stopped in front of an forest, that apparently came out of nowhere… we stopped to take a break, and I asked if I was getting sick or something because I didn't feel very good… my friend touched me with his wrist and was supposed to check my temperature, but I didn't feel any pulse at the one touching me… not a single beat… then we meet you at a cottage near the woods, you said you would get some help for a faster way to get there… then you disappeared, and about a half-hour later I got one headache again… this one brought my widest fear to my eyes, and that's how I 'woke' up in this body… there is my whole life… that I can remember of course… _

_I heard a respond by a voice to my left that said "Mike have you finished introduced yourself yet? We want to fight here." (Daniel had spoken up) _

"_Who is Mi…? HOLY-SHIT-MOTHER-OF-MERCY-BALLS!" I WAS NOT PREPEARED TO SEE FIFE FUCKING DEAD THINGS LOOK AT ME AND TALK AT THE SAME TIME! Please let this be a bad dream! Pleeeeeaaaaase! _

"_That was pretty unnecessary, don't you think? What has gotten in to you Mike?" (William said, shaking his head and having a 'sigh' face that looked like it said: what have I said about falling in love with the one that you are supposed to kill?)_

"_A TALKING DEAD THING! GHAAAA! GET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" But wait… he sounds like 'leader'… this isn't leader! The leader for our group understands others well and is friendly out of his mind… this… this is the complete opposite! _

"_What have you made my friends into you monster!?" now she was literally confused of my choice of words… um; scratch that… I screamed it a little too loud… everyone was staring at me now… even the huge white-kind-looking thing in the background… the first one to react was RD, who nodded the colt she would fight soon (Louis) and said "you owe me"_

"_For fuck sake man! You haven't screamed since I first meet you, but today of all days when I'm betting on you; then you scream? Sigh…" I heard agrees from all the other dead ones that stood on my side and saw a glimpse from all the mares that said "you owe me" except pinkie that looked like "give me cake!"_

_Fluttershy responded in a whisper with "are you sure you can't remember anything? _

_Witch I straight answered with "yes" as another whisper._

"_Then what is your greatest fear? She repelled fast and quiet._

"_My greatest fear in the universe is not being able to move and small spaces, or the better word for it: claustrophobic. Why do you wonder?"_

"_It's because of what you said earlier… you went to this body and world when you got scared by your deepest fear right?" _

"_That's right…" I don't know where she wants to go but I guess I should get my answer soon…_

"_You got no intension or feeling to hurt/kill anything while you are this person, correct?" I nodded easy at her direction. "Then we need to bring the ultimate fear to your 'so called friends' at your left."_

"_Wait so let me get this straight… my friends and I was looked up in another dimension or something while our real, bodies/not bodies or whatever is here… so to wake up we needed our worst fear to puncture our dream, so to speak? And those to my left are my friends without themselves inside the bodies?"_

"_I think so…" she whimpered out softly. _

"_Then what are we waiting for!" fuck me and my loud-mouth today… _

"_Yea let's get this fight going!" Said all ten fighting-ready mares and colts…_

_The colts and the mares rushed at each other with full force and crashed in a little white fight dust… me and Fluttershy could hear the fight but stood by the side and hoped for the best, while we tried to figure out what the fear of them all was… _

_After five minutes of fighting, the dust settled and we could now see the mares pretty banged up (even RD) bleeding from top to bottom, they were not in the shape of more fighting… but they fought on…_

_The colts however had actually gotten a little beaten up themselves, some cracks here and there, and the one that was called (Louis) had a leg missing… but wait… its only 4 colts there… where is the big one? (Dimitri) oooooh… now I can see him… he got an orange baby-sitter on him, and wasn't able to move… the orange creature just laid down on top of the big colt and whispered something in his ear while she was still holding him. The colt looked shocked for a couple a seconds until we heard a scream, at the same time his eyes changed color. The purple eyes of his were small like peas when he saw what he was… I knew he would have screamed if he would have gotten the chance, but the orange creature had him gagged with her right front leg, and the other front leg around his neck._

_The pink one brought up a big canon from nowhere but where stopped by the orange one that said "no cheating sugarcube!" the pink creature throwed it aside and watched the blood, that fell down her face… when the blood hit the floor, she totally changed… her hair just un-puffed and her face got sick-serious… that was some scary as shit right there…_

_The colt that meet her just froze and fell over to his right; shaking a lot whereupon his eyes came to life with its sky-blue nuance. The pink creature ran up to him and commanded him to give up, he actually did without hesitating. But he got a nice buck in his face either way… and obviously, he passed out… _

_The three pairs left had a really intense fight tho… no one had the upper hand for more than two seconds, maximum. The one with the shield and the purple one had a pretty focused match; they scanned the enemy moves and strategies and tried to beat it with a new strategy of its own mind… _

_The one with the spear and the white one is fighting without thinking of the consequences… they rush in hurt they're opponent and gets a harder blow back… in my opinion, they are fighting in berserk mode for have gotten dirty in their fight with each other… _

_And the blue and the one carrying a soul-bow is literally taunting each other to death… they are fighting an ego game here…_

_**Pov change (Louis the DC)**_

_This bitch got a nice ego, but mine is greater, I have been practicing on my ego since I was in kindergarten and I'm not going down that easy. "You are a worthless piece of flip-flopper!"_

_I could see that she was damaged about the word but she recovered quickly and said "what are you?; A stalking bitch that needs to see THE Rainbow Dash twentyfour-seven?"_

_Damn. This will be a tough one… "Yea, I'm a stalker, to myself. My own shadow is kneeling to me every hour."_

"_Well, isn't that cute? I got half of Equestria worshipping my sonic rain-boom, and my shadow can't keep up to me as it is."_

"_Ghaaaaa" brain-freeze… must come up with something smart… "So your shadow ran away from you ey? Was it tired of waiting on you? So whose shadow are you carrying around with? A kid's one? A shadow you actually can keep up with." I could see her face getting angry now. She is seriously going to lose it any second. Ha-ha and that means that I will win. Because it's a lot easier to mess up your moves if you are angry like a bitch._

"_That's true..."_

_What? She is totally calm… what is happening?_

"_I'm not the fastest flier in Equestria, but I'm going to become the one and only wonderbolt that will be able to do a sonic rain-boom, ever! And who are you to talk? No one knows who you are, and you are broke! And a sad bastard on the inside!_

_Ghaaaaaaa, the pain! Can't stand it! -_

_I can't hold it anymore… dreams or not, I'm going to cry…"Sniff, sniff…" _

_**Pov change (RD, the one and only)**_

_HA! I made him cry. Now when he is vulnerable, I can sneak up and put him out for a sec…_

_Just a bit closer… a little bit closer… _

"_If you are going to smack me to sleep, just do it! I'm not in the mood to sneak up or anything of that shit for the moment" he looked into my eyes when he said the next words "I am going to have a rematch soon! You hear?"_

_His new emerald-green eyes chocked me a bit but I seriously support his toughness. Not many got the guts to say something like that after getting a damaged soul. "Bring your rematch at any time! I will be waiting."_

_He closed his eyes, and I can nearly be 80% sure I saw a happy-tear fall down from his right eye just before I knocked him out. "One less of the DC's over here! I shouted to the others; who had finished their duels. I searched for them all in the throne-room and found them (strangely enough) talking to the colt that was supposed to fight Fluttershy. I need to defend my friends! "hayi-aaaa!" I shouted as I made a flying kick that was aiming for his head._

_But suddenly… "WAIT! Don't hurt him! He's not one of the DC… or he is but still not or… um I'm sorry, I can't find the words…" Fluttershy had jumped straight in my way with her hoof high to defend the DC…_

_I stopped in air and was slowing down just in time to just sit down next to applejack who still sat on the big DC, with the purple eyes. He was now un-gagged but not released from the grasp of Applejack. That's pretty impressive of her to take a huge colt like that on her own…_

"_I got several questions right now… first: how did you bring that big bad boy down Applejack? Second: why haven't you kicked your DC's ass yet, Fluttershy? And third: why are you having a chat with him? He is the enemy! He slew a lot of guards on his way here, remember?_

"_Well… he is not the Death Colt we saw at first… he is, himself now, I think… um… Applejack, can you explain more please?"_

"_I' Sure can do sugarcube; these six Death Colts as they called themselves is not Death Colts from the start. They are an alien species from another world where they walk on two legs and have arms to carry things for them, when the Death Colts have red eyes, it means that they still are under effect by a heavy nightmare and a huge amnesia, anything I forgot sugarcube?" she gave a glint down on the colt that was underneath her at the moment._

"_Na, I think you got it all covered." He said with a friendly smile, even tho he was in a really unpleasant position. (His legs over his head and his arms under his own body… *OUCH*)_

"_Well what makes them go back to normal then?" _

"_What we have seen and experienced, they turn back to normal if they're biggest fear is brought up in their faces. This big guy here for an example, is afraid of the bitter truth of being weaker and humiliated by something smaller than him. Isn't that right, sugarcube?" _

_She kicked him in his ribs when he was quiet for too long, witch he responded "Ouch! Yea… it's true…"_

"_Then what was your colt afraid of Fluttershy?"_

"_He got a syndrome called claustrophobic, so my stare pulled him out pretty quick…"_

"_Way to go F, you gave him what he deserved… I mean sorry man… no offence"_

"_None taken" he said with the most foolish voice he had. This action made Everypony laugh, except Pinkie-straight mode. Who had her eyes on the last colt that sat whimpering in the corner and prayed with strange words._

"_I can see what his worst fear is already, and I don't blame him. Pinkie-serious is not the pony you would like to meet in an alley in the middle of the night. PINKIE you can let him of a bit, could you? You are scaring him to death! _

"_You see this blood? O yea it's all mine! Who caused it? HE DID! He is not going anywhere!"_

"_He is not the one that damaged you before Pinkie; he is a nice guy now."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I Pinkie-promise!"_

_*POFF* "then we should throw a partey!" said the original pinkie._

"_Um pinkie… we should at least wait until the DC's are themselves and our wounds taken care of." I said trying to be the egg-head for once._

"_I think you are right… maybe I should chill a sec, I'm still covered in blood…." Pinkie said, losing some happiness in her voice when she realized her situation._

"_Yea we should rest a bit…" 'Gasp' "I'm feeling pretty tired…" _

"_You are not allowed to sleep sugarcube! You've lost a lot of blood, and to sleep now can mean that you will newer wake up!" applejack commanded me._

"_Damnit… and I, who was day-dreaming of a nice nap on a feather-fluffy cloud…"_

"_no can do sugarcube, you need to be awake for this. Celestia is not allowed to heal us before the match is over and one side stands the victor. Which means, if the last two colts win… its goodbye with rarity and Twi; forever!"_

"_Then let's hope everything will settle the right way…" I said with a slight depressed voice_

_Just as I moved my head to face the battlefield that Rarity and John was fighting in, john looked like he had seen a rarity rampaging throughout the whole sound barrier, (he had) and now got orange eyes crying at what he thought was a monster that moved closer every second he stood still._

_Rarity was moving closer towards John and was prepared to rip him in pieces, but I stopped her in the last second by flying over, (despite that I was drained of nearly all my strength) tap her on the shoulder and said: "rarity it's okay, he is himself again now."_

_Hold your way out of this RD! This is personal now! (He had bit of a piece of her cutie-mark/it was only two diamonds on her left bump now) she pushed me away but not that hard so I went back to her side and started to explain the situation, she stopped right in front of him and whispered slowly in his ear, "you are going to pay, Another day." She turned her hooves around and started to walk towards the group that sat in a ring and had a nice chat. _

_I waited a moment before I returned my eyes on the colt whimpering in front of me. I could hear some small words coming from him which said: "Thank you, stranger."_

_I went a little closer and reached out my right-hoof towards him and said "it's no big deal, come with me so we can join our friends over there."_

_He hesitated at first but reached out his hoof toward mine very slowly… so I grabbed his hoof to speed it up a little bit, which chocked him but he understood my point of view in this, so he got up and followed me back to the group in silence, looking at his skeleton-hooves as he moved, this one is the first one that moved on his own, he fell on his face like twelve times before he could even take three steps towards the ring. I can see clearly that this colt not has walked on four before…_

_But enough said, just as we managed to come back to the ring we heard a loud scream coming from the fight Twilight and William had, this brought a wild fear to my eyes when I saw Twi lying in front of him with her right front leg in an awkward angle crying for it to be put back in its original place._

_**POV CHANGE (William DC)**_

"_So Girl, feel beaten yet?" I said to the little mare lying in front of me, crying for her new leg._

"_I'm_ NOT_ giving up…" *pant* she said while she tried to burn her tears away so that she could focus, ha-ha if I let her will say._

_I jumped on her already awkward-looking leg and made her scream a whole lot louder, which made the hole room look at our fight. I saw how her friends looked at me with scared eyes and tried to save this purple mare from my grasp in their mind, but rules are rules. All my friends had lost their fight… (Weak bastards) but this mare aren't that lucky. She met the best strategist that ever lived, ha-ha that was the solo reason I was crowned leader and got the best weapon/s when we got our mission. I was just about to make the final move with a stomp to crack her skull, but a force field stopped me in the last second… _

"_NO CHEATING!" I screamed out and looked at the yellow aura surrounding the purple enemy. Then at the white creature that made the aura._

"_U! Release the aura at once!"_

_I can't let you kill my best student in a thousand years; she is too close to my heart for that! _

"_Ooh BU-HU on that, does it look like I care about it? NO! So give up the aura or I'll break the rule my way!"_

"_I can't do that boy!" she said slightly angry of my behavior._

"_Fuck the rules then! Tundra-block, it's time to rock!" I moved towards the white big pony and split the shield in two meanwhile. The ponies that had thought that this shield wasn't dangerous were now proven wrong as I grabbed the handles of the two swords that the shield had split itself into._

_The big pony looked sickly frightened and I guess no one has ever been this close to kill her before. But before I could even raise one of the swords over my head, the six mares stood behind me with jewels on their necks except the purple one that had a big crown. The purple one had a really hard time to stand but managed to pull herself together for the moment._

"_We are going to stop you once and for all!" They said as they were rising towards the roof, while a rainbow started to rise from the ground._

_As an instinct I smashed the two swords together and back was Tundra-block at my right hoof, I pulled it upwards just in time for the rainbow to smash my shield with enormous force, enough force to bring me 1hoof through the floor, but as our master had said: it shielded me from the beam; I thought… the beam started to bounce everywhere in the room because of all of the windows the polished floor and roof… the rainbow hit everyone! Even me… but something happened that shouldn't happen, (what I though at least) the big pony got a blackout. But the big thing went with my friends and I… our bodies was starting to regain our inner organs, and our flesh. Soon it started to grow out a fur on our bodies and not late after some hair growing up as our "mane" the process hurts like hell and made all the other guys pass out. But I'm stronger than them, so I won't back down. Suddenly, all the rainbows faded away and left were now everyone in the room, but all in different condition. RD, Rarity, AJ and even pinkie (unbelievable enough) where knocked out because of the blood-los. Louis, Daniel, Dimitri, Mike and John where all knocked out after the violent change just a second ago; but not as Death-Colts… they had gotten a huge change. _

_Louis had gotten a fire-red coat and a sun-yellow mane, he also had gotten wings as I saw them resting against his body. _

_Daniel had gotten a coal-black coat with a chrome-red mane; he also had gotten himself a pair of wings._

_Dimitri had gotten a dark-purple coat and a pure-white mane to give his looks a really nice touch. Dimitri was still an earthpony tho, but his muscles had grown a little bit since I saw him in the other world so I don't think he will be mad about it._

_Mike had gotten a crystal-white coat with an ice-blue mane to flash even more through your eyes. Remembering eyes, Mike had brown eyes before the transformation, now he got turquoise ones. Even mike had gotten a pair of wings._

_John had gotten a dark-grass-green coat and a silver-grey mane that was kind of gentleman-like; he also had gotten a very long horn out of his forehead. Ha-ha if he could see himself right now. It looks like a P- that has grown out of his forehead._

_Wait… if they got all that by the rainbows; then how about me? I looked down towards the polished floor and got sickly chocked what I saw… I had a sky-blue coat and an orange and black striped mane, but to fuck my day even more I looked up just a couple of decimeters… there like a parasite; sucking my life away, was a F-ing HORN! And it was longer than John's was… I felt the anger rise inside me as I saw myself when I looked at the floor. So I decided it's time for my vengeance! I searched the room and found a yellow glint in the corner of the room; I walked closer towards the one called Fluttershy and asked her (nicely…. NOT) "WHERE IS SHE!?" The creature didn't have any time to answer before a voice shouted behind me: "IM HERE!" the purple unicorn that was now very tired and exhausted was still standing up. I punched the yellow mare in the face with my shield, so she passed out. Then I started to walk towards the mare. I came closer, and closer, and closer. When I reached her she tried to give me a head-butt, but I found the joy to give one back much harder than she did. She fell to the floor still conscious, but was not having the best time in her head. I put my hoof on her head and started to push, harder and harder for each second that went away. She started to scream when a loud "crack" came from her head, and she started to beg. Ha-ha here's the finally, I bent my head down and told her a little special._

"_You look a little familiar girl, was your brother a guard?"_

_Those words stunned her pretty much but she whimpered out a small "he is the captain"_

"_n, girl. You got something wrong there, he WAS the captain"_

_She screamed out in tears and tried to break loose but as her horn started to glow, I knew I couldn't let her use magic. So I smashed her horn, I could hear a nice "crack" from that one two. She screamed even louder, tears pouring through her eyes._

"_Do you still want to live girl?" it took at least twenty minutes before she suddenly whimpered out a "yes."_

"_Then what is the reason I should let you live?"_

"_*********************" she whispered something but nothing even I could hear._

"_I'm sorry girl what was it now?" I went closer to her mouth with my ear and listened again"_

"_I have suffered enough!" those words… the trigger! Got damn my head hurts…. Ow, master… sorry I failed! Ghaaaaaaa…_

_**POV change (William)**_

"_Holy mother of something… my head… where am I?" I felt that I stood on something and looked down not only to see a half dead mare but also two hooves... I screamed through the castle and started to crawl in circles (because I didn't know how to run) after a couple of minutes I heard a voice calling for help and looked down at the purple creature lying next to me._

"_I approached her and asked "how can I help?"_

"_Wake Celestia!"_

"_Who is Celestia?_

"_The big white alicorn over there." She pointed with her last powers at a big white unicorn with wings that laid just a couple of meters away. I crawled up to her, when I reached her I rustled her and said "please wake up big one, the purple one needs you."_

_I'm not getting any reaction from her at all… this is a waste of time! She needs help right now! What am I'm supposed to do? Got it! "HEEEELLLLPPP!" it was a slight silence for a while; but suddenly! A bright light coming from the big white creature made me back of a bit… when the bright light faded away; it took some time for my eyes to adjust themselves to the normal light. But when they did, I saw two new creatures that had entered the room. Both of them had a black and white striped mane with a coat that was grey with some strange dark-grey markings little here and there._

_The smaller approached me and spoke up "god evening mr.W (double U), we have come what can we do for you?" _

"_Thank you so much for getting here so fast, I need some help to wake up the white one behind you two"_

_It was now the big creature that spoke up with a very dark voice "you do not understand the situation no? If she wakes up, then we must go." I looked at him in confusion but he continued._

"_She is too weak, there won't be that much time; if you want to save them, you must reverse your crime."_

"_Wait! What crime? What should I do?" _

_The small one spoke up again "there is no time, to hospital you must go; we will raise your friends, but it will be too late, if you move to slow."_

"_But I don't even know where the hospital is… and I can't even walk."_

_The big one took the words again "to walk I will learn you with a touch with my horn, but finding the hospital is where you would have been born. Look into yourself, try to remember, or everything and everyone will be lost… FOREVER!" with that last word they both disappeared with a light, and left was now me and five other creatures. I spoke up and pronounced "I need all your help! Those creatures won't live long if we can't get them to the hospital in time, and time is running out."_

_They all just nodded at me picked up all the five creatures that were lying around them, and the white one said "Lead on!" _

_I went back to the purple creature and pulled her over my back as carefully as I could and started to walk towards the two double doors that led out of the room. When I pushed the door open I felt a really bad smell coming from the floor… creatures, slaughtered everywhere, I was just about to throw up but stopped myself and winked to the others to move towards the doors at the far end of the hall._

_We started to gallop in a way to gain some precious time but immediately felt that it was impossible doe to all the bodies everywhere, we trotted over body after body, until we finally reached the next two big doors to block our path. We had to move some of the bodies so we could open the door properly and I could feel the purple creature's heart beat weaker for every second that we delayed._

_This was it… the huge test; if I took the wrong turn now, all of these creatures would perish in their sleep. We stopped at what looked like a town square which were split into four roads, the first one is the one heading back; so it can't be that way… the left was looking like it was going to some train station further ahead. So it left me with two choices… right or forward? I don't know, but I have always trusted right more than forward. So I said "this way!" and we all started to gallop through the streets, when I almost had lost hope and the purple creature's heartbeat almost had faded I saw the bright light in the middle of the night and I could clearly read "Canterlot Hospital" on a sign right over the entrance. We ran in and I screamed "HELP, someone! HELP!"_

_A white creature with a horn on his head came to our rescue and looked at the patients we had on our backs, he immediately smashed the alarm-button when he checked the creature on my back. But I knew she would be alright, after all. It can't be that bad, or can it?_

_About twenty more doctors stormed us and ran away with the creatures that we had had on our backs just a minute ago. The male-doctor that had pushed the alarm and everything was staying behind and wanted a chat with us._

_But just as he said "what happened" the door flew up and the big white pony came in with at least forty guards surrounding us with spears pointing at us. Then the big white talked again and said "to the dungeon, with all six of them. Knocked out!" she commanded them all, and none of us even had a second to prepare before we all got beaten up by sticks that came from all direction… 'Black out.' _

_**Hope you like the chapter, dear lord this chapter was a pain in the ass. I'm sorry as always for the grammar problem… I'm going to write more on the story "getting better" now so see y'all soon **_

_**(Thank you so much for the "oracles" Mr. **_**Miffdogga. I really appreciate it!**

_**Have a really nice day, and feel the awesome power of the Brohoof /)**_

_**The last trigger will be heard in a chapter a bit away from here.**_


	6. awakening

_**Chapter 6 the awekaning**_

_**POV "AJ"**_

_Oh, Chucks. __That__bright__light__is going to kill me. I need to open my eyes… come on cow-mare you can do it!_

_I'm in a hospital by the looks of it… I heard a gentle voice just next to me that said "o, sweet Celestia you are awake!" The pony that was standing next to my bed was a nurse with a whole lot of equipment in her pockets. "How rude of me, my name is kind-heart and I am the one that have kept my eyes on you for the whole time you were out. Just then; her head dropped and it looked like she was sleeping, but not for long. She throwed up her head and shook it some to get awake. _

"_How long was I unconscious?" I just had to ask… didn't I? _

"_For a weak actually, and you are to stay another three days so we can clearly say that you can go home without problems." She said with a drowse face._

_I need to talk to my friends! Where are they? What happened? And how did I get to the hospital?_

"_Maybe I can answer your questions." Said a colt-voice coming from the open door, where a brown earth-pony stood. _

"_And I will also clarify some minor details." Said Celestia, as she entered the room behind the doctor._

_The doctor seemed upset with the princess's comment, as he hung his head low when he entered._

"_Well first of all, you and the others were knocked out by the elements of harmony when the beams hit. The beams worked somewhat different this time tho… and I must say, before I continue; that this has never happened before… the elements turned against the bearers and sucked out your life-energy and gave the death-colts it. Witch resulted that they got full-grown colt bodies with a lot of different colors." Celestia explained_

"_Wait, so you mean that they took our life-force to make themselves real-ponies?"_

"_That is correct." Said the doctor, who; just a second a go, got enough guts to talk._

"_So they are a part of me, short said?" I asked (this sounds so unbelievable but I know the princess wouldn't lie.)_

"_No, of course they aren't!" Celestia totally shouted out, witch made me jump a little bit. The doctor didn't seem to react too much of it tho. (Maybe it happened before?)_

_Well, they are locked up under my sisters' command for the moment as I'm trying to find a fitting judgment for them as they broke almost every law in Equestria…" said Celestia quite thoughtful for the moment._

"_What did they do then? Sorry princess but it seems that I can't remember so much about that specific area." _

"_They stormed the city and killed Everypony between the gates to the castle with not even a chance of mercy. They even killed 'Shining Armor'… then they almost killed all of you, and when they failed, they tried to abduct you all in a desperate last way to run." Princess Celestia seemed quite sad over the fact that S.A was dead; but I know, (as the element of honesty) that she lied here and there, but where? That's the real question! The doctor was moving his head from side to side behind Celestia and I guess that he knows something… _

"_Please Celestia can I have a lone moment with the doctor? I need to get back to the farm as soon as possible; my family must be scared to death in a wonder where I am, so I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible."_

"_Of course dear Applejack, I will let you rest. Say hello to the others from me, because I need to attend some errands at Canterlot and will not be back until tonight. So take care!"_

"_I will! And have a nice day princess. Bye!" I said as she left the room and the doctor closed the door._

"_So, what was true of the things she said doc?"_

"_Well, if you didn't like her version. Do you think mine would be more truthful?"_

"_Just tell me your story, doc! And I will be the one to judge if you lying or not, deal?"_

"_Deal! Well it's true they did go thru the whole town, slaying every 'guard' in their way. But they did not kill a single civilian, weird enough. And I must say, after my encounter a week ago, they did not seemed so violent at all. Just the opposite actually; they were you and your friends saviors!"_

'_GASP!' I couldn't do other than gasp when I heard the first part of the story, told by the doctor. The thing that made me gasp was the fact that everything he said was true… "Please go on Doc! I need to hear more!"_

_It seems that you know that I am telling the truth I hear? Well that's really good for the moment. A-hum, then let me continue. When you and your friends got here on the 'death-colts' backs, you were all very close to death, with a heartbeat slower than a pony close to the grave. Thanks to the colts who arrived just in time you all survived, but thanks to the time they lost on their way here, the blood in your bodies didn't circulate as it would normally do and you all fell in a short coma. The only one who was awake at the whole time was Twilight Sparkle as she was the one with an enormous skull-fracture, also the one that is the only one left who hasn't woken up yet." I tried to get up but where stopped by the doctor who said "wait, I'm not done yet! The thing that they took you and your friend's life-essence is really true but not in the way Celestia said. The 'elements of harmony' gave those colts life! They are alive because of you and your friends, and you and your friends are alive because of them!_

_And if you ask me, this means something, something much more than just bloodshed and killing. This was meant to happen and the 'elements' knew it all along. So I'm going to ask you now Applejack, no scratch that… I'm going to beg you to get them cleared of their names! You and your friends need to rescue them! That will mean everything! Please, try to believe in me! I know it doesn't make sense, but I just know!" the Doc was crying at this part and I couldn't just pass this down. He spoke the truth, all the way thru. _

"_I… believe in you! How should we get them free? I need my friends to talk to about this; we need a well-organized plan if this tactics even going to work even a little…" what have I put myself and my friends in?_

_The only thing you need to do is gather all your friends, and meet me in the old castle in the Everfree-forrest at midnight. Remember! Do not tell T.S about her brother. Celestia deleted her memory about him, but if she hears too much information about him she will remember everything, and that can destroy a lot of the plan if it comes to fast." The Doc seems to have thought this out pretty much. With that all said, he gestured at the door and all my friends went in to give me a huge group-hug. Witch I gladly returned. _

"_They all know of the plan about tomorrow and they all agreed on my idea. But T.S needs to wake up before you depart. And that is a must!" the Doctor said rather worried._

"_Chill, Dr. Hooves! We just meet each other since a whole week; we need some time to reunite our force." RD said annoyed._

"_Shouldn't u need all six for that matter R.D?" said doctor Hooves quite sarcastic in his voice witch made me and the girls to giggle a little bit._

"_That is correct doctor; do you have any idea of how we should get her out of bed?" Rarity said as she tried to outsmart the doctor._

"_Well, as a matter of fact, I think I got a solution for this. Fluttershy, you said the death-colts woke up when they faced their worst fear correct?_

"_T-That is… c-correct' sir…"_

"_Well then it's simple, *KILL THE BATMAN* (sorry couldn't resist XD) what is her worst fear?"_

"_Well I would clearly say that her worst fear of all times is snakes. She can't even look on one of those things without climbing a tree." Said Rarity and we could all hear how R.D throwed herself at the floor, laughing her plot of._

"_Then I must ask you; Rarity to summon a friendly snake for this solo purpose." D.H asked gently._

"_I can try but it has always been Twi that is good with magic… I'm only superior in levitating-magic."_

"_We believe in you sugarcube! You are this plan's only hope in this matter." I said trying to strength my friend in her mental way._

_Within an hour she tried and tried, over and over again until…_

"_I can't believe I did it! It's alive, and it's moving! And the best part of it is that it really is a…" Rarity started but where pretty much silenced by a voice from the bed that screamed "SNAKE!" _

"_Twilight you are awake! Pinkie shouted, but just as we were about to get her in a group-hug; we found ourselves hugging the snake. After we separated from the quick hug, Fluttershy took the snake in her mane and told him that she would bring him home safely._

_The snake curled up on top of her head and nodded in agreement to her._

"_You can come down now Twi!" I shouted at the T.S that for the moment was in the ceiling and looked like a cat that just had seen a dog._

_When she had returned to earth she immediately turned to Doc and said: "We need a secret password for the meeting doc! Not something either me, AJ, PP or Rarity will know of. I know that Celestia has gone thru my memories, all of them. And I know that my brother is dead; and that the leader of the death-colts killed him. But I need that colt VERY much now, so I am going to go thru your plan and I'm going to give you my word that I will keep this silent and not fight against him. I Pinkie promise!"_

_The doctor was shocked at the sudden personality-change but accepted it and asked Fluttershy to come closer as he wisped the secret word. When they were done with the whispering; the doctor faced T.S yet again and said "Well dear, your mission won't be over just by saving them. We need you to take care of them and teach them how to be in this world; after all you got the library as your house." _

_Twi stammered "wh… wait… what? Should I take care of six full-grown colts in my little library? Celestia will find out eventually! And who is the big 'WE'?"_

_First of all, yes they are full-grown colts, but are just as unwise as a foal in soul and body. And you can surely find a way to give them a sleeping place. Second, my contact will have it covered for the Celestia thing. As the matter of speaking, I don't know who my contact is… I just got some mail from someone where the whole plan was and that there only was one way to do all this. But if this plan is going to really succeed I need you to learn these colts to be proper mannered and learned for what's coming next. And you all others will help her teach them everything. Here is some simple math. How many of you are there?" asked doc to Twi._

"_Six, what are you after doc?"_

"_And how many colts are they?"_

"_Si…x, but why?"_

"_That Twilight; is an excellent Question but I fear that I don't have the knowledge to answer it yet. But you must haste now! The time is running out and you need to be at the castle at midnight! Hurry! I'm counting on you all, and good luck."_

_We heard the 'good luck' as the last sentence before we galloped out of the hospital towards the train; that would soon leave Canterlot and head towards Ponyville._

_We entered the train just in time, and could see Canterlot slowly disappear behind us in the last minutes of Twilight. "We made it. Let the adventure begin!"_

_The Death-Colts where locked in the dungeon at Luna's castle. They were hanging in cuffs from the wall, 1cuff for each leg. The dungeon they were hanging in was pitch-black-dark twenty-three hours a day. The friends got to know each other over the weak that had passed by, and they had laughed, talked and slept together without much else to do except having some chit-chats with the two guards that where standing outside. Until…_

_POW "Louis"_

"_Hey guys! You hear that?" I whispered as I heard hoof-steps coming from the long stairs._

"_Hear what Hunter?" Whispered John, back to me. (Or as we like to call him now, Tornado) _

_(I have the strongest senses of this group so we all agreed that they call me Hunter.)_

"_I hear footsteps in the stairs. But it isn't the mare that usually gives us food at this hour, no. it's something bigger." I said still keeping my voice down._

_The guards seemed to have heard us because the one on the left said "it's still *hoof*-steps, Hunter. I know you got some problem with our language but you need to learn it."_

"_Thanks Moonflare, I'm really sorry but it's a little bit disturbing to change our words to yours." I replied with most of my hearth._

"_I know how it is." He said happily back at me._

"_Stop talking to him Moonflare! You know we shouldn't talk to them. Do I have to give you the reminder that they killed 80% of the whole Canterlot-army? Including the commander…" said the grumpy sun soldier that stood on Moonflare's right. We don't know his name. He didn't trust us with it. _

"_Well sorry, but that must mean we are 20%cooler than the dead ones. I just like to have a nice chat with some aliens because it makes me so excited." Moonflare answered, pretty annoyed of what we heard._

_Of this little weak that went, we have gotten ourselves two friends in this dungeon, Moonflare who has talked and joked with us since the day we woke up and newer have been letting us down when we needed him to get some medicine or water etc., and the mare called vinyl scratch who in my opinion shouldn't be the one giving us food, (she can't aim in the dark when she feeds us, often resulting in food all over our faces. She explained that no one in the castles dared to walk into this dungeon because of the reason that we were here, so she volunteered to be our feeders in exchange of our ears that would listen to her stories about her being a DJ and some other stuff. She asked if we wanted to come over to her house sometime to have a nice sing-along party or something after our boss William (or as we call him 'Ice-shield') sang a song on his own. (Bed of roses by *Jan Bon Jovi)_

_I got to say that it was the first time I ever heard him sing, and it sounded quite nice when he had his voice down. (But I do wonder how his voice will be when he catches the high notes.)_

_One thing that also happened this morning is that I personally got a new friend, his name is Albert and he is a sun-Pegasus-soldier that apparently was the first victim of my bow, who is this you may think? Well not so hard to explain, he is one of the many souls that the bow gathered under the first night in our lives. At first, he freaked out a little bit because of the sudden darkness; but let go of the feeling as fast as I started to chat with him. He became kind of unhappy when I told him that his body was clearly dead but his soul had survived in this bow that was connected to me somehow. He had almost immediately become positive when he had gotten to know about how I am as a pony, so he just ended our conversion with "very nice to meet you death-colt, I will be of for some time experimenting with this new body of mine and will come back later." I wouldn't stop him from anything so I just said "bye, see you later then"_

_You could hear the hoof-steps come closer and closer to the cell. As the steps where just about next to the guards outside the cell, it suddenly stopped and whispered lowly to the lunar pony on the left. (I could hear this, thanks to my supersensitive senses.) "Moonflare! We are going to set those innocent colts free from their dungeon. We are also giving thou; that are so unfortunate to guard them tonight; the choice to follow them and help them in cleaning their names. Thou will not be able to return until they got clean names and thou will be seen as a traitor. If thou chose this way, we will give you a big promotion and payment if thou succeed. If thou decline; we will be unfortunate enough to take both thou and the other guard out; which we know will not be made to see reason. So what say thou?"_

"_I have been talking to them through the whole weak I have been guarding them and I am not scared neither convinced that they are even the slightest 'bad to the bone' so to say. Just give me orders and directions and I will carry out any of your order pr…" whispered the lunar-colt back to the mysterious mare (as it sounded like) _

"_Shh! It's not safe for them to know about our identity at this moment. And I know for a fact that Hunter is listening to this, isn't you Hunter?" she suddenly turned her voice at my direction and said my name. This took me massively of guard, but nodded slowly so that my chains rustled a bit._

"_The sun-colt who had been sleeping a little bit on the work had awoken by the chain rustling and screamed into the cell "shut up, all of you! Or I will come in there and buck you all"_

_The guard was shocked at first as he didn't respond. But whispered "yes ma'am!" and nodded slowly at the unidentified mare that stood in front of him._

"_Good I will give thou direction, objectives, the special question and the answer- for the mission through our horn to your head. After that- it's up to thou if thou trust them enough to share any information. Not who we are tho. As we said before; they are not ready for it. Well then are thou ready Moonflare?" He nodded at the question as a response. "Then we will wish thou god-speed and give thou our blessing."_

_She sneaked forward towards Moonflare and approached his head with a pretty long horn she had been hiding under the conversation. I focused on the horn and calculated that it was smaller than Tornado's and Ice-Shield's one's. If the horn is some kind of meter that shows how strong you are, then I guess my friends are unstoppable. But if it's just a male got bigger than female- thing, then I would completely understand. When she touched his head, I would have appreciated a warning before it happened. The whole dungeon shone up in a flash and I was blinded for at least five minutes. Under the seconds it happened though; we could hear how the guard next to our friend Moonflare screamed how he got blind and how much it burned. Three seconds after he had started screaming, he was un-hearable and we could hear a loud *thud* meaning he had fallen to the floor unconscious. When the blinding had fallen I was surprised to see Moonflare in our sell losing our chains with the key. I looked over at the others and saw that they were out of their mind to even move. That's when I spoke: "he is freeing us, on one condition." The others turned to me in utter shock and looked at me confused. Leader took word: "Hunter what is going on?" And I responded the best I could to give those clean minds: "he is going to free us from this dungeon and take us all on a quest that we owe him to complete. We are being set free to clear our names, and in exchange we are being set free. _

"_But that's an all win for us, what has he to gain on that?" leader said now even more confused. "He will get promoted and given a lot of cash if he succeeds. I spoke loud at the same time Moonflare had freed me from my chains. _

"_But can we really trust him? I mean we only known him for a weak, and he is doing this for money." Simon said which gave us all a back-thought. (Simon is now called Pyrowind after his short fuse.)_

"_Hold on right there Pyrowind!" silence covered all 6 of us as Moonflare had yelled a bit angry. "I'm not doing this for money at all! I am losing my whole life, my career and my family because I want to help you all! If I'm caught doing this, I would surely get banished from Equestria forever. I'm considered a traitor from the moment I opened your locks. I trust you with my whole life, now can you guys do the same for me?" he said as he finished loosing Ice's locks, witch where the last one to come down on the ground._

"_Of course we can!" Said Ice, as he proudly stood up and smiled happy on Moonflare. "Then I guess you will lead the way out of this place and out to freedom?" _

"_Yes I certainly will Ice, but first you need your weapons. And they are in the chamber to our right." Moonflare stated._

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" I shouted out._

_All six of us ran to the armory that was a place for confiscated weapons in a matter of seconds, Moonflare opened the door with the key and pointed for us all to get our things._

_I was the first one to find my weapon (because of the fact that I had the best vision. I grabbed my bow and immediately felt a strong power flow through me and could instantly hear another colts thought, Albert's. "Long time no see Albert." I thought loudly in my head._

"_Death colt, you are touching me aren't you?"_

"_Yes you are inside my bow it seems. And when I grabbed you I started to hear your thoughts."_

"_And I can hear yours, it seems. It feels kind of good to hear your thoughts."_

"_I can just say the same."_

_I was broken in my chat with Albert; by Earth-Dancer (Mike) who screamed and fell straight into a shit-load of weapons that was in a huge shelf._

"_What is it?" I and the moon-colt asked in unison. _

"_There are voices that are talking to me after I put on my gloves!" Earth-Dancer said completely panicked._

"_It's not only you who hear them…" said Ice, who was staring to a wall._

"_I can only hear one said Tornado and Pyrowind in unison."_

_And from Shadowfire (Daniel) we could hear a loud: "awesome! What are your names?"_

"_I just directed my mind to Albert, but before I asked he responded: "yes I gave the other weapons souls of their own. I had too many voices that echoed inside this bow. So I gave the two colt's Petro and Petrey to the maces of spades/ your friend Shadowfire's weapon. Petro and Petrey are brothers and where serving as body-guards for Shining-Armor._

_To Tornado's weapon; Thunder-law, I gave the soul of the wise 'Magnus shadow-bane' because I thought it would fit a spear that used electricity as an element._

_To Pyrowind's weapon Scorching-blood I bestow the soul of sunglow. He was a completely red pony when he was alive so I thought it would fit, plus he had the shortest fuse I have ever seen when I was alive._

_To Earth-dancer I gave the twins Leona and Diana as they are united as one sword in battle with their enemies._

"_To your leader: Ice-Shield I gave the one and only soul of my commander- Shining-Armor. He said he could deal with having his brain split in two at the moments the weapon transformed. And I couldn't say no to my commander. That's just unforgivable. So what do you have to say?"_

"_Albert… you are a genius!" there wasn't much more to say. The souls give the weapons and the bearer more power. It's simply genius._

"_And I think my soul-friends just have explained everything for your friends, while I explained this to you."_

_I looked up to see my friends look at me with understanding eyes and that they all had happy expressions on their faces. Everyone except leaders… he was still facing the wall but with a dead serious frown._

_I approached them and grabbed the shield. (Pure instinct) the moment I touched the shield I could hear the conversation of the two leaders. _

"_You killed me!" shouted a high voice to the other._

"_I didn't kill you! It must have been someone else!" leader defended._

"_It must have been you! You are carrying this Tartaros-damned shield that has the unique way of transforming, the weapon that cut my life from this world!" S.A repelled even angrier._

"_It wasn't me! I'm so, so sorry for this to happen to you but the first thing I did a weak ago when I was born was to…" he started and I could feel the moment of the awakening one week ago as if it was happening right now._

_I can see your mind colt… I can see everything that happened… it wasn't you… but it was you… I don't know how to see this… the oracles, my sister… do you of any chance have schizophrenia? I would have thought the same if I would be in his place._

"_No I don't. I was born in middle of a battle, as you can see… just as the rest of us." And I could feel my mind shooting up when leaders' avatar demanded entrance in my head._

"_I see… I need some time to think Death-colt. I need some time to think…" he repelled kindly as he had settled down._

"_I will give you how much time you want. Have a good time, until next time."_

…_..*silence*_

_I let go of the shield and turned around. At witch I meet my friends' eyes that penetrated me and leader for a chance of understanding._

"_I knew my friends to well, so I just stated "he will be fine, just too much for him to take in on one night."_

_Moonflare and the others nodded and leader snapped out of his trance._

"_Well it's time to move out, are you guys ready? It will be a bumpy ride._

"_Of course we are ready! We were born ready!" Said Ice, who just suddenly got his power over speech back. Every one of us nodded in agreement and stepped one hoof closer to Moonflare._

_Moonflare nodded slowly and brought fourth an orb of pure darkness, except some white spots that looked like stars. And he stated _

"_To the moon, we won't go_

_But to the forgotten, we must grow_

_As no one is around _

_Except those who are standing their ground_

_We excel from utter darkness and really want some light_

_But to do so we need not to feel any fright_

_So teleport us, to the castle we must be_

_Before the clock is midnight eve._

_As he finished the ritual we suddenly stood in a big and old ruin made by stone._

_I could feel my insides twist as I moved my eyes just a little. And of course the other ones also did. We all throwed ourselves in a corner of the ruin, and could feel the insides twist a whole lot more. After five seconds of gasping for air and hoping it would go over we all puked at the same time. (Believe me when I say it was gross! Still funny though) _

_When our insides had settled down we looked at Moonflare who had gotten to the other side of the room._

_We all went up to him quietly and was going to ask him what he was doing. But he put his hoof in front of his mouth and whispered "Shh."_

_We went in behind him and saw that he was staring at a little crack in the wall._

_It didn't take long before he put his spear in the hole and said that I should take a look while he bended it open. I could see right through the wall, and meet a completely deserted room with my eye. In the corridor tho I could see a little light and shadows of ponies walking towards the room._

"_There is six mares coming towards this wall, what should we do Moonflare?" I whispered _

_He responded with being quiet for a second only to pull down his spear so that the whole wall collapsed a second later._

_A huge cloud of dust settled the both room and it was very hard to breath._

_But suddenly we heard Moonflare shout toward the corridor "what time is it?"_

_I heard a very weak voice answer "forgiveness"_

_And a raspy voice that said "I don't think they can hear you Fluttershy, you need to say it louder, because I couldn't even hear you."_

_My friend Moonflare took a battle stance and shouted again, this time angry "what time is it?!"_

_And the same pony said again; just as weak "forgiveness"_

_This time I, told Moonflare the word as I saw he or the other ones didn't heard her. "One of them says that its 'forgiveness'._

_Moonflare suddenly relaxed and moved towards the corridor that was straight ahead. After him out of the smoke came me and my friends, in the order of: Ice, me, Tornado, Pyrowind, Earthdancer and Shadowfire._

_In front of us when we came out of the smoke were now six young mares. The one at the very left had orange coat and yellow mane; she even had a cowboy hat on her head._

_The one next to her was purely pink and looked like she had been rewarded with the biggest trophy ever._

_Next to the pink one stood a white coated and purple manned mare. She was very confused of the looks of it and glared at all of us until she saw Tornado. Then she totally changed to a serious face that was 200%focused on Tornado. _

_At the very right was a mare that was very scared at the moment and she was hiding pretty well behind her pink mane, she had a yellow coat that made her look like and angel from heaven._

_To her left I saw something that triggered something in my mind, a mare that had assaulted my ego and won… I was already planning on a sweet revenge against this one._

_And to her left I saw something even more disturbing… a mare whose coat was purple and mane being very dark purple and with a stripe of pink going straight through. The scary part of it? The eyes… they looked at leader and looked like they were killing him slowly._

_I looked over at leader and got myself a huge surprise when I saw him throw the shield towards the purple mare. It landed just a few inches away from her and she didn't move at all. She didn't let him go with her eyes._

"_Just touch the shield mare!" leader shouted from the top of his lungs._

"_Why would I?" the mare shouted back, still focusing her eyes at him._

"_Because, your brother wants to talk to you!" he shouted a little lower and with a much more friendly voice._

"_You want to kill me now? Is that it? You want to reunite me with my brother in the afterworld?" The purple mare screamed back much angrier than before._

"_If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a weak ago when you were defenseless! Please just touch it! Nothing bad will happen!" he shouted back with a little hope in his voice._

_The shield started to shake when it heard the voice say these words._

_The purple mare looked like she was reconsidering her options. Suddenly she took on the shield with her hoof and immediately dropped her plot to the ground and started to cry slowly._

_It took at least ten minutes before she let go of the shield, still crying but with a smile on her face._

_Thank you again William. She stated as she picked up the shield and moved towards our leader._

_My name is not William anymore, I'm now titled Iceshield. He said as she now had gotten up to him. _

_The other mares where exchanging scared and worried looks from one to another, as if they were waiting on a bomb to drop any second now. And just as they foretold, she punched the shield straight in his face, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up, he wasn't angry at all but instead said "how long was I out cold?" _

_His question was answered by Twilight who hadn't let go of the shield yet "five minutes" coldly said._

"_Well my body deserves more than that for what it has done, so punch it when you fell like it mare. I don't really care." Ice said coldly back. _

"_What? YOU! Ghaaa!" she frowned and looked to the floor and stated "we should probably get going; we need to be home before Everypony wakes up."_

_Ice spoke up again, and to my surprise not about his shield. "Then lead the way mare, we are forever grateful of your actions."_

"_Don't you want your shield back?; As in your weapon?" Twilight said confused, I guess she was just as confused as me in this scenario. _

"_It's your own brother, not a shield. I can respect if you want to keep him close to yourself, and I will wait to get him until you think I need him." Ice said still calm._

_Twilight looked at the shield once more, and I guess S.A said something because she started to get teary eyes. "Well I appreciate the offer Ice… but I can't, this shield may have my brother inside but it's yours and you must learn to use it. The elements do things by purpose and I'm not the one to question them. Take it." _

_*she walked up to him and put the shield on his foreleg, strapping it on for him* _

"_Time to go." the lunarcolt said. All nodded to each other and we all left the ruins as we colts followed the mares._

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_*She had just seen the whole thing through a glass from the side of the castle and was now flying towards Canterlot, wings slowing down as she was almost at the hospital. She made sure no one saw her as she made her way into one of the hospitals only opened windows. When she climbed in she saw a slightly dark shadow in the corner whereupon she stated "mission complete doctor, they are on their way to the library now."_

"_Well done with the recon Derpy, now it's time for next step in our purpose here. Get into the Tardis and we will be on our way." _

"_Can we at least stop by somewhere and buy some muffins doctor?"_

"_Of course we can, we got all the time in the world you know. NOW, ALONSY!" he stated as they walked into the blue-phone box called the 'Tardis'. And with a sudden flash, the tardis was gone._

_**END OF CHAPTER 6.**_

_Holy hook this took short time *chough, chough* o dear… well review what you think. And I will continue on this weird story of…. Stuff. _

_P.S: And as always have a nice day /)_


End file.
